This invention relates to latches in general, and more particularly relates to a latch for releasably securing a covering to a container.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,668, issued June 2, 1981 and entitled "Buckle or Latch for Holding Lid to Container" discloses latch means for releasably securing a lid over the top opening in a tank or container which is used to collect solid or liquid materials picked up by a vacuum cleaner. In many vacuum cleaners of this type, the tank is constructed of sheet metal and the cover is molded of plastic. The latch means disclosed in my aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,668 includes a plurality of latch elements each pivotally mounted on the side wall of the tank by a separate molded plastic retaining member. With such construction the retaining members must be riveted or otherwise secured to the tank by a plurality of retaining formations. The latch members, when open, hang loosely and are disposed so that they are vulnerable to being subjected to excessive mechanical forces, particularly at the pivotal connection between the retainer and the latch member.